A Miracle For Us
by Chikamo Victory
Summary: Seunghyun akan dijodohkan! Lalu apa usaha Jiyong dan Seunghyun agar cinta mereka tidak dipisahkan? RnR, please!


**A MIRACLE FOR US  
**

Author : Chikamo Victory

Displaimer : Aku akan sangat bahagia jika semua member adalah milikku. Haha.

Genre : Temukan sendiri )

Rated : M

Warning : This is Yaoi! Gak terima flame, bass, dan sebangsanya. So, dont like dont read!

Main cast :

Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon Big Bang)

Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P Big Bang)

And others (mles nulis yg lain alx bnyak yg msuk, author jga bkal ngeksis, haha)...

AN : Gamsahamnida yang udah mau baca fanfic saya yang abal-abal ini.. hope u will enjoy! ^^

Teng... Teng...

Lonceng cempreng pertanda pelajaran usai terdengar merdu di telinga semua murid SMA Chungju High School. Sudah jadi tradisi teriakan-teriakan nista para murid yg kegirangan. Jiyong mengemas buku-bukunya dan memasukan asal ke dalam tas hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut karna lupa di setrika tadi pagi, oh.. Maaf, ralat.. Wajahnya terlihat kusut karna di pelajaran matematika tadi bu Heechul khotbah panjang lebar kepadanya. Sebenarnya salah dia sendiri, di jam belajar bu Heechul berani-beraninya mendengarkan musik lewat mp3nya. Padahal semua penghuni sekolah tahu kalau seorang Kim Heechul itu hanya mukanya saja yg terlihat indah, tapi sekali membuka mulut maka akan sulit terkatup kembali. Apalagi sifat dia yg mengomel berjamaah. Jika dia marah, bukan hanya 1 orang yg kena. Tapi semua orang yang ada di dekat dia.

"Jiyong!" panggil lelaki amburadul berparas tampan yg sekarang berlari menghampiri kursi Jiyong.

Jiyong menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Wajah kusutnya hilang seketika saat melihat wajah pacarnya, Choi Seunghyun.

"Kita jalan-jalan, yuk!" kata Seunghyun semangat.

"Kemana, hyung?" tanya Jiyong sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sudahh.. Ikut saja!"

Seunghyun menyeret Jiyong menuju mobil sport hitam kesayangannya. Mendorong Jiyong masuk dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Mau kemana sih, hyung?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kita ke taman, oke?" ucap Seunghyun sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil sport hitam itu sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Seunghyun lalu turun dari mobil di ikuti dengan Jiyong, mereka masuk ke taman dan duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hyung?" Jiyong membuka percakapan.

"Begini, Ji. Kau tau sendiri kan, aku ini anak seorang Direktur utama perusahaan 'Fire'. Dan aku satu-satunya anak lelaki. Appa sudah muak melihat kelakuanku selama ini. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil, sering bolos sekolah dan bla bla bla.. jadi selepas SMA nanti ayah akan langsung memasukanku ke dalam perusahaan." Wajah Seunghyun berubah menjadi serius.

"Bagus kan, hyung? Kau enak. Tidak usah mencari-cari pekerjaan lagi. Tidak seperti aku.." kata Jiyong, membayangkan bahwa memang keluarga Seunghyun adalah keluarga kaya raya, tidak seperti dia. Jiyong hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah warisan appa ummanya yang sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Masalahnya adalah, kata appa agar aku serius dalam pekerjaan nanti aku akan dinikahkan oleh wanita pilihan ayah, anak dari sahabat ayah yang tinggal di Amerika." Kata Seunghyun, wajahnya menjadi murung. Jiyong terbelalak.

"Ja-Jadi, hyung? Kau akan meninggalkanku?" katanya sembari menoleh kepada Seunghyun.

"Tidak, Ji. Tentu saja tidak! Aku menolak. Tapi kata appa, appa akan membatalkan perjodohan jika aku membawa kekasihku ke rumah dan di perkenalkan ke keluarga. Jika appa suka, maka perjodohan batal. Nah, aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Ji..."

Jiyong terlihat bingung. Dia lelaki, mana mungkin orangtua Seunghyun merestui hubungan mereka.

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya Jiyong kemudian.

"Menyamarlah menjadi yeojachinguku. Aku mohon, Ji. Menyamarlah menjadi seorang yeoja..." ide gila Seunghyun.

"MWO? Gila kau, Hyung! Bagaimana mungkin? Aku namja, Hyung!" kata Jiyong kencang.

"Tapi kau cantik, Ji. Aku mohon..." sekarang Seunghyun turun dari kursi dan memeluk kaki Jiyong.

"Hyung, lepaskan! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mau menolongku."

Jiyong terlihat salting karna orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Bahkan 2 orang anak kecil melihat Seunghyun dengan tatapan iba.

"Hiks hiks.. Lihat hyung itu. Kasihan sekali. Ngemis sampai segitunya." kata anak lelaki berambut blonde sambil menunjuk Seunghyun. Raito namanya. #kalo pernah nonton Death Note pasti tau, hehe. Om Takeshi Ohba, pinjam tokohnya yaa…^^#

"Samperin dah. Kasih uang." Anak lelaki satu lagi berkata cuek sambil menjilat lollipop besarnya. Penampilannya berantakan. Yang ini namanya Ryuzaki.

Raito mengangguk lalu menghampiri Seunghyun dan Jiyong.

"Hyung, ini.. aku punya sedikit uang untukmu. Lain kali kalau mau ngemis jangan sampai sujud-sujud begitu, hyung. Korea Selatan kan sudah jadi negara maju, seharusnya hyung mencari pekerjaan." Kata anak berambut blonde itu menyodorkan 2000 won kepada Seunghyun. Seunghyun dan Jiyong menganga mendengar perkataan anak sok tau dan begajulan ini.

"WOY! Aku bukan pengemis! Gak usah ikut campur kau, anak kecil sok tau!" sembur Seunghyun dengan suara mega bassnya. Anak kecil itu kaget bukan main sehingga mundur 1 langkah, tak lama kemudian Raito menangis keras.

"Huaaaaa... Umma... Aku di bentak oleh hyung pengemis tak tahu diri..."

"YAHH! Aku bukan pengemis!"

"Hyung, dia ini anak kecil! Bisa-bisanya kau membentaknya seperti itu.." Jiyong melotot kepada Seunghyun. Seunghyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih memeluk kaki Jiyong.

"Adik kecil, maafkan hyung pengemis ini ya? Nama kau siapa?" tanya Jiyong lembut kepada Raito.

"Ra-Raito, hyu-hyung... hiks hiks.." kata Raito sambil mengusap airmatanya. Jiyong merogoh sakunya. Mengambil lollipop yang tadi dia beli.

"Ini.. Hyung punya permen untukmu. Ambillah." Jiyong pun menyodorkan permen itu kepada Raito. Mata Raito berbinar hanya dengan melihat permen lollipop yang jika di Indonesia harganya hanya lima ratus perak. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mengambil permen itu.

"Te-Terima kasih, hyung. Nama Hyung siapa?"

"Nama Hyung Kwon Jiyong. Dan Hyung galak ini Choi Seunghyun. Oh ya, dia bukan pengemis, Raito." Kata Jiyong tersenyum.

"Jiyong hyung baik dan imut."

"Aku?" sahut Seunghyun. Dengan takut-takut Raito menggeleng.

"Aisshh, dasar kau ini!"

"Raitoo, Ayo! Katanya mau main.. Lama sekali memberi uang kepada pengemis saja." Ryuzaki berteriak dari tempatnya.

"AKU BUKAN PENGEMIS!" Seunghyun balas berteriak sehingga Jiyong memukul kepalanya.

"Jiyong hyung, aku pergi dulu ya? Kami akan bermain di taman sebelah sana. Teman-teman sudah menunggu." Ucap Raito. Kini dia sudah ceria. Meskipun hidungnya masih merah karna tangisan tadi.

"Ya. Jangan lama-lama mainnya. Nanti ibumu cemas." Kata Jiyong lalu sedikit membelai rambut Raito. Raito tersenyum lalu berlari ke tempatnya semula, lalu pergi sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Ryuzaki.

"Lucu sekali anak bernama Raito itu." Kata Jiyong.

"Lucu apanya anak sok tau itu!" ucap Seunghyun sebal. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya yang ganteng itu, bisa-bisanya di anggap pengemis.

"Jiyong, bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku?" Seunghyun mengeluarkan Puffy eyesnya. Jiyong mendengus.

"Bagaimana caranya, hyung?"

"Aku bisa mengurus semuanya, Ji. Aku akan mendandanimu layaknya yeoja."

"Kapan pertemuan dengan keluargamu?"

"Nanti malam."

"Hah? Mendadak sekali!"

"Maka dari itu.. Ayo! Kau harus bersiap!" Seunghyun pun berdiri dan menarik tangan Jiyong menuju mobilnya.

"Sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Jiyong

"Menyihirmu menjadi wanita yang cantik dan anggun."

- TBC -

RnR, please.. *_*

Salam Cinta, Chikamo Victory


End file.
